


Screens

by turtle_love246



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_love246/pseuds/turtle_love246
Summary: Just read it





	Screens

*Click*

Turning my phone on to check my notification, I see one of two notifications that light up my day. Hannah, one of my new best friends, sent me a good morning text.

Even though Hannah isn't from the same country and is in a different time zone, she almost always messages me when she wakes up, and I message her back after I wake up. She'll even stay up late to talk to me in the evening. 

I've known her for a couple months, but I think I'm in love. She's only the second girl that I've ever felt feelings this strong for. She doesn't actually know that I like her that way. She lives in the UK and I'm from the US but I want to meet her in person so badly, but we can't, not yet anyways. Neither of us can afford plane tickets that far, but as far as I know, she's saving up. One day I'll meet her and I swear it will be the best day of my life.

I text Hannah, and I await her text. It usually doesn't take over an hour to reply, but it's been awhile now. I start tapping my foot, impatiently waiting for her to message me back. It's okay though, I'm not going to overreact.

After I finish my breakfast, I take a seat on the recliner in the living room, lying back to read some fanfiction.

My mom and dad announce that they're leaving for a bit, but they'll be back in an hour or so.

I mind nothing of it and tell them bye as they walk out of the door.

I turn on YouTube on the TV and I just relax for a little bit. After about another half hour, my phone buzzes. It's a notification from Hannah.

"Sorry that I couldn't reply!!! I was just a bit preoccupied

"It's fine, Hannah! Don't worry about it!"

We don't talk for very long since she seems a little busy, but after another hour or so, there's knocking on the door. I check through the window and see that my parent's car is back in the driveway.

Before I open the door, though, I realize something isn't right. They should have their own key, right? Well, what ever. They're knocking so I might as well open the door.

As I open the door I see the faces of my parents, but the very familiar face of the girl in front of them causes me to burst into tears.

It's Hannah.

My Hannah.

I force her into the most bone-crushing hug I've ever given anyone, and it's one of the best feelings I've ever had. I cry into her shoulder, sobs racking through me. I feel tears wetting my own arm, as I realize she must be crying on me too, just a little more quietly.

I've prayed and dreamed and hoped for this day since the day we started talking.

I reluctantly pulled away, tears staining both of our faces. I drug her out of the doorway, pulling her inside of the house. Instead of staying in the living room, I pull her into my room for the time being. 

I start crying yet again and we sit there and hug on my bed for a good couple minutes. These past few minutes have literally been the best of my life. As we pull away, yet again, we begin questioning each other.

"Hannah! Oh my God I can't believe you're actually here. This is the best. How and when did you get here??'

"Cheyenne, it's amazing getting to meet you in person! I was determined and I saved up from my job for a little while. I flew in today, obviously, and your parents agreed to pick me up so it could be a surprise. Your parents are very nice by the way."

Both of us are smiling so widely that it hurts, but we can't do anything about it.

We talk for probably an hour or so, just chatting like old friends do.

"So, how long are you going to be here for?" I ask her.

She brightens even more as she replies, "I'll be here for a full week! Isn't that exciting?"

My smile grows yet again and I nod my head excitedly. We have an entire week with each other. This day couldn't get any better. 

It's about 6 o'clock in the evening, but Hannah looks pretty exhausted. It's probably because of the five hour time difference between where I live and where she lives.

"How about we see if dinner is ready and then we can come back in here and just relax for a little while?" I ask her. She nods and we make our way back to the living room. My parents smile as we walk in, and my little sister, who's also named Hannah, comes running up and gives the other Hannah a hug. Hannah smiles and then little Hannah looks up. She laughs at the tear stains on our cheeks.

Hannah and I sit down at the table, which we don't usually do, and enjoy our first meal together. I kick her foot and she kicks mine back and we smile at each other. We chat mindlessly as we eat, Hannah enjoying our odd American food.

After dinner, we go back to my room, wrapping up in blankets on my full sized bed and watching YouTube on my laptop. Hannah quickly falls asleep and I continue watching YouTube until I myself fall asleep.

We have 6 days to do whatever we want.

Our first day was pretty uneventful. I tried to suppress the urge to confess as we just chill around the house some more.

The next day was a little more fun. We left the house and went out to eat. We ate lunch at Taco Bell, which was the first time Hannah had ever had it. She really enjoyed it. We then went shopping at the multiple stores around Newnan and we enjoyed our day. We went home and went to sleep right after.

Our third day was spent at Six Flags. We rode so many of tbe rides. At the end of our adventure, we rode the ferris wheel together. As we neared the top and I was pointing to all the things we could see from there, she grabbed my hand and held it for a little while. When we came back down, Hannah released my hand and my insane blush slowly settled down.

On the ride back home, she held my hand as well, hiding them under a blanket spread across both of our laps. I had to attempt to hide my blush, but I was sure it was basically a light on my face.

That night as we lay on the bed, facing each other, Hannah confessed.

"Look Cheyenne,  I really, really like you. And not just as friends either."

"Me too, Hannah. I've felt this way for a long time. We can't tell my parents though. I won't allow it. They're too homophobic for news like this, so we have to hide it," I replied back to her. She nodded her head solemnly.

"So," she continued, "will you be my girlfriend even if we don't tell anyone?"

"Of course," I replied, "there's nothing I'd rather have."

"Goodnight," she said, and kissed me on the forehead. 

That night, I went to sleep with a huge smile across my face.

On our fourth day, my parents dropped us off at a mall and let us walk around while they took little Hannah and went to a movie.

We walked around all of the stores, and as we did, we held hands. Once it came around the time that my parents would come find us, I kissed her hand and let it go. She drowned a little, but she understood why. 

While we waited, we looked around Hot Topic. We got some matching shirts and stuff, which were really nice. Basically, this day was pretty amazing. We went home and we ate, spooning in the bed and slept; I was the big spoon and she was the little spoon.

The fifth morning, realization dawned upon us; tonight was going to be our last night together. The next day, Hannah would head back to the UK. I hugged her tighter and I kissed the top of her head. She hugged back and we shared a tender kiss for the first time. This day was a lot more laid back. We spent the day at home, mostly just making out on the bed while we watched some LGBT movies and stuff, including 'Love, Simon'. That night, we slept in each other's arms, praying that tomorrow won't come.

But the day came anyways. 

When I woke up, I immediately burst into tears, thinking about the 3 hours we had left together.

We kissed more passionately than ever in the restroom before she boarded her plane. It was very heated and was filled with love and affection as we cried in each other's arms. We'll always be in each other's hearts, no matter the distance separating us.

"I love you, Cheyenne"

"I love you too, Hannah"

It all started across a screen.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda a true story but it's not? The people are all real, and I really do like this girl, Hannah, but none of this really happened. We did meet over Instagram and we have actually been talking for 7, almost 8, months. I never have gotten to meet her in person, but I dream for the day that I can.


End file.
